Lysosomal membranes provide a mechanism for controlling organelle function through the activities of permeability and interaction with other membranes. The study of membrane properties will begin with investigation of chemical composition from different tissues. Lysosomes will be isolated from rat liver, rabbit polymorphonuclear neutrophils of peritoneal exudate and rabbit serum polymorphonuclear neutrophils by centrifugation. The techniques used to investigate protein of the lysosomal membranes will include gel electrophoresis, free flow electrophoresis and circular dichroism. The neutral lipids, phospholipids and glycolipids of lysosomal membranes will be quantitatively and qualitatively analyzed by column, thin-layer, paper and gas-liquid chromatography as well as chemical assays. This phase investigates the basic chemistry of lysosomal membranes in parenchymal (liver) and inflammatory (polymorphonuclear neutrophils) tissue. The second phase will study the effects of cortisol and vitamin A alcohol on composition of lysosomal membranes. After in vitro application of cortisol or vitamin A, analysis as outlined in the first phase will be repeated. The uptake of H3-cortisol and H3-vitamin A by lysosomes will also be studied.